Un Juego Nuevo
by fordmagenta
Summary: Siempre habían sido una pareja de lo más peculiar. Eran de ese tipo que intentaban hacer del sexo algo único y divertido, continuamente probando cosas nuevas. ¿Porqué poner límites a la imaginación? Tal vez era por eso por lo que llevaban tanto tiempo juntos.


Me gustaría aclarar que esta historia es una petición especial de ARC~LIGHT a través de amor-yaoi. Así que si la encontráis en esa página saber que no es plagio, sino que tengo cuenta y la he subido yo.

* * *

La luna estaba llena esa noche. Monumental y grandiosa se alzaba en el firmamento rodeada por su séquito de diminutas estrellas. El viento entonaba una hermosa balada que, silenciosa, hacía vibrar las hojas de los árboles. Un gastado pañuelo danzaba también a su son, alzándose unos centímetros sobre el suelo para luego volver a caer. Sin embargo a él no le conmovía. Hastiado de lidiar con una montaña de papeles durante todo el día, sólo deseaba llegar a su casa para descansar.

Algo rondaba por su sesera desde hacía semanas y no conseguía saber qué. Tal vez era miedo, desconfianza, cautela o simplemente estaba perdiendo el juicio por pasar demasiado tiempo encerrado en una oficina. No lo sabía, pero tras volver de España las cosas estaban muy tranquilas y no es que no apreciara la paz que reinaba, simplemente no se fiaba. Algo en su cabeza bramaba, ¡Alerta! No te confíes, la guerra no se ha zanjado todavía. Y aún así los de arriba le decían que no se inquietara, que todo estaba bien.

¡Bien! ¿Cómo iba a estar todo bien? Antes de que la mañana se hiciera noche, ya tenía razón para llorar, correr, maldecir, alabar y dudar. Se sentía como en el ojo de una tormenta, donde todo permanece aparentemente tranquilo mientras la tempestad se desata a tu alrededor. Presentía una terrible jaqueca si continuaba pensando en ello.

Pesadamente subió las escaleras del edificio. Cinco plantas y 110 escalones más tarde llegó a su puerta. Debía advertir al conserje que el ascensor volvía a fallar, pero era tarde, ya lo haría en la mañana. Además, no es que fuera a ir a arreglarlo inmediatamente.

Se recostó sobre el sofá de la sala encendiendo la tele. No tenía sueño. La molesta sensación de que algo no iba bien no dejaba de atosigarle. Necesitaba encontrar cualquier cosa con la que ocupar su mente. Entonces el pitido de su teléfono móvil le dio la solución. Sonrió leyendo el mensaje. Al final no sería una mala noche después de todo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Siempre habían sido una pareja de lo más peculiar. Eran de ese tipo que intentaban hacer del sexo algo único y divertido, continuamente probando cosas nuevas. ¿Porqué poner límites a la imaginación? Tal vez era por eso por lo que llevaban tanto tiempo juntos.

Hacía días que hablaban de probar con otra persona del mismo sexo, en parte era culpa suya. Ella había abierto la caja de Pandora cuando le había contado lo que había pasado una tarde con Rebecca en la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. Hacía varios años de aquello, pero el recuerdo de sus cuerpos juntos aún conseguía cortarle el aliento. Sin embargo esa noche, ella no iba a ser más que una espectadora de lo ocurría en su propia habitación.

Sonrió mirando a Chris dormir. Parecía tranquilo, relajado, no se imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir. Volvió a reír mientras enviaba un mensaje desde su móvil, en él detallaba con todo lujo de detalles la idea que tenía para esa noche. Repasó lentamente la lista de contactos, ¿quién podría ser el afortunado receptor de tan explícito recado? El viejo y bueno de Barry, el enérgico novio de Rebecca, Billy o el ocurrente y zalamero de Carlos. No, no. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el nombre de Leon S. Kennedy, el inocente fanfarrón agente del gobierno.

Jill sabía que, a pesar de ser todo un don Juan, Leon no tenía pareja. También era consciente de su pasión por esa Ada Wong, pero estaba segura de que no rechazaría tan sublime propuesta. Más de una vez había visto como el joven agente observaba el cuerpo de su novio, con ese deje característico de quien desea algo y sabe que no puede tenerlo. _Pues bien, vas a tener justo lo que quieres_, pensó enviando el mensaje.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Los engranajes habían comenzado a girar y no tenía forma de detenerlos, salvo claro que quisiera que pensaran que era una majadera que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida más que importunar a la gente a altas horas de la noche. Por suerte, no pensaba hacer que pararan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenía un plan, llevaba horas maquinándolo en su cabeza. Sabía que Chris no era capaz de imaginarse con otro hombre, en parte por orgullo y en parte por timidez, así que no pensaba darle la opción de decidir si estaba preparado para ello o no. ¿Y qué importaba? Se trataba de un juego nuevo, algo que evocar cuando estuvieran solos y aburridos. Además Leon ya esperaba desnudo en la sala.

Se acomodó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Chris, escribiendo líneas torcidas con su boca sobre su pecho. Mientras garabateaba la introducción se tomó la libertad de analizar la pluma. Larga y afilada, bajo sus manos empezó a cobrar vida. Y siguió bajando para ver mejor su acabado, saboreando la amarga tinta que en la punta goteaba. Le había despertado de la forma que más le deleitaba.

"Hoy me apetece jugar," susurró en su oído, "voy a esposarte, ¿vale?"

Chris sonrío mirándola. Debería decirle algo sobre lo mal que estaba despertarle en mitad de la noche, pero sería ridículo de su parte hacerlo en esas circunstancias. La vio coger un par de esposas y unas cuerdas del armario, de esas que guardaban para sus juegos íntimos.

"¿Te da miedo que me vaya a alguna parte?" Le preguntó sin dejar de reír al tiempo que ella fijaba sus manos a los extremos del cabecero de la cama, una en cada esquina.

"Hoy quiero verte, sólo voy a mirar." El tono sutil y salado en que lo dijo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo dejándole algo perplejo. Su excitación y nerviosismo debían ser evidentes ya que le besó la mejilla sonriente, "Tranquilo, es un juego nuevo."

Observó como abría la puerta de la habitación y ¿había luz en la sala? ¿Por qué estaban las luces dadas? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello antes. Tan absorto se encontraba en lo que Jill le hacía que no había reparado en que no estaban solos, en que había alguien en su sala esperando… _¿Esperando para qué?_

"Ya puedes venir, Leon." Llamó Jill mientras se acomodaba en una silla a los pies de la cama. La cara de asombro e incredulidad de Chris hizo que volviera a reír. Prometía ser una noche muy amena y, tal vez, bastante placentera.

Leon y Jill se miraban sonrientes. Tenía que relajarse, debía explicarles que no estaba preparado para algo así, pero no podía hacerlo. Una pequeña nota de curiosidad, o tal vez de excitación, bailoteaba por su mente. Era extraño sentir sus miradas sobre su cuerpo esposado, aunque quizá era la sensación de estar indefenso la que simplemente no encajaba. Era un hombre de tamaño considerable y ellos a su lado… ¿Cómo podían entonces dominarle? Y sin embargo ahí estaba, sin posibilidad de huir de cualquiera que fuera la fantasía de Jill.

La quería, incluso con sus rarezas, pero se estaba pasando de la raya. Había consentido en probar muchas cosas, bondage, sado, orgías, cambios de pareja, incluso un trío con ese Carlos amigo de ella; pero de ahí a estar sólo con otro hombre… Era demasiado.

Los minutos se hicieron horas y las horas días en la mente de Chris. Esperaba que alguno de los dos hiciera algo, si bien no estaba seguro de qué. No era ningún chiquillo, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para aceptarlo. Fue Leon quien se movió, acercándose a la cama mientras se subía a ella de rodillas. Chris apreció entonces su cuerpo. Era más menudo que el suyo, pero bien definido, un poco pálido y muy fuerte. Sintió como con sus manos recorría su pecho y abdomen, dibujando cada contorno, incluso rozando partes más íntimas. Tirando de las esposas trató de liberarse, pero no era capaz, ahora entendía lo de las cuerdas. No es que temiera que se escapara, es que no pretendía dejar que lo hiciera.

"Eh, Leon, no sé qué habrás hablado con Jill, pero… Pasa de esto, suéltame por favor."

León soltó una leve risita, de esas en las que se te escapa el aire entre los dientes cuando algo es ridículo. Y continúo acariciando su cuerpo, esta vez de manera mucho más directa tocando su entrepierna mientras lamía su vientre. Viendo que todos sus mimos no acababan de convencer al militar decidió optar por otra táctica introduciéndose su miembro en la boca.

Chris no creía que aquello fuera a funcionar, simplemente no estaba preparado para estar con otro hombre_. ¡Por el amor de Dios, no soy gay!_ Pero tuvo que replantearse su teoría cuando le sintió succionar su miembro. Su cuerpo empezó a calentarse de forma proporcional a lo caliente que sentía la boca de Leon, quien con su lengua repasaba todo su contorno. Mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba sus muslos llevando uno de sus dedos a su culo.

"Leon, no…" Advirtió. La idea, la sensación seguía siendo rara. No es que no le gustara un leve masaje en la próstata, incluso Jill se lo había hecho en alguna ocasión cuando tenían prisa, pero no se sentía cómodo siendo el agente quien le tocaba.

No pareció ofenderse, y si lo hizo lo disimuló muy bien, pues retiró su dedo y continuó moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo entre las piernas de Chris. Casi parecía saber exactamente dónde y cómo tenía que chupar para volverle loco, ni siquiera su novia lo hacía tan bien. Si continuaba de esa manera no podría aguantar mucho más y pareció notarlo pues se detuvo alzando su cuerpo. Entonces acercó su miembro a su rostro, era hora de devolverle el favor.

Chris se mostró reacio a ello. Otra vez esa sensación de que no estaba bien se apoderó de él haciéndole retroceder sobre la cama hasta que no pudo hacerlo más mientras Leon le hacía un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza. La sintió dura y caliente contra su cara. La sensación podía ser extraña pero tenía ganas de probar a ver qué pasaba. Con un falso deje de resignación la dejó ir entrando poco a poco en su boca mientras comenzaba a succionar con algo de rudeza.

Tras lo que le parecieron siglos, Leon se apartó para levantarse hasta el armario. No veía que estaba cogiendo, aunque le observaba hurgar por los cajones. No necesitaba ser muy listo para saber qué tramaba, pero como antes, no estaba preparado para afrontarlo. Al darse la vuelta vio que llevaba un condón, un fino y largo consolador negro y un bote de lubricante.

"Leon, no me jodas" Se quejó desde la cama, sacudiendo sus brazos intentando soltar los amarres. Demasiado bien apretados, demasiado bien sujetos. El miedo de sus ojos debía de ser evidente y eso le hacía sentir indefenso, débil, desprotegido.

El agente negó con la cabeza esparciendo el lubricante por el consolador y, sonriendo maliciosamente, lo llevó a su propio ano, "Tranquilo, el condón es para ti."

Se obligó a volver a respirar. Por lo menos, su primera vez con un hombre no sería del todo… ¿Qué palabra estaba buscando? ¿Mala? ¿Lacerante? ¿O tal vez humillante? Sacudió su cabeza concentrándose en lo que Leon hacía, parecía que disfrutaba con todo aquello.

Tras unos minutos dejó el aparato a un lado y le colocó el condón a Chris con deliberada parsimonia, disfrutando del sonrojo de éste. ¡Vergonzosa! Esa era la palabra que buscaba. Pero se había equivocado, el hecho de no ser él el que iba a ser penetrado no hacía que la situación le resultara menos bochornosa. A Jill parecía divertirle todo aquello, pues podía escuchar su risa revoloteando por la habitación.

Vio a Leon darse la vuelta, sentándose sobre él de rodillas y dándole la espalda mientras se introducía su miembro erecto. Era algo singular, normalmente quien adoptaba esa postura sobre él era Jill, aunque en ese momento ya no le importaba. Sintió como su interior se contraía apretándolo y para qué negarlo, le estaba encantando. Entonces Leon se echó hacia atrás, sobre su pecho, sujetándose con las manos al cabecero de la cama. Estaba casi seguro que Jill le había contado algo, pues era una de las posturas que más le gustaban cuando estaban a solas. No pudo pensar demasiado en ello, ya que el agente había comenzado a moverse sobre él pausadamente.

Leon había acelerado el ritmo en algún momento, la verdad no le importaba, estaba llegando a su límite y no era el único pues el otro utilizaba una mano para masturbarse. Su reflejo en el espejo del techo fue todo lo que necesitó para terminar estallando con un agudo grito de placer. Eso parecía haber encendido al agente aún más pues se movía violentamente contra su cuerpo sin parar de gritar hasta que finalmente terminó eyaculando en su propia mano.

Cansados permanecieron en esa postura, recostados, unos minutos, intentando regular sus respiraciones. Había sido maravillosamente extraño. La sensación de que no era correcto seguía bien agarrada a su pecho, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Jill hizo que no le importara.

"Gracias." Susurró mirándola mientras Leon se levantaba para ir a la ducha. Probablemente él también necesitaría lavarse después de aquello.

"Sabía que lo disfrutarías, aunque espero que no haya dejado de gustarte" Rió, con esa risa genuina que sólo ella poseía, esa que hacía que el mundo pareciera un lugar mejor en el que vivir a pesar de los males que les rodeaban.

Entonces le abrazó soltándole las esposas. No importaba si acababa de acostarse con otro chico, daba lo mismo si el semen y el sudor cubrían su cuerpo, ese era el hombre con el que había elegido pasar toda su vida, pero nadie decía que tuviera que ser una vida aburrida.


End file.
